


Daenerys

by Morositas



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Double Drabble, Gen, No Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 17:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17626517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morositas/pseuds/Morositas
Summary: Viserys realizes that Daenerys is what's left of Rhaella. Daenerys is the last piece of Rhaella.





	Daenerys

Viserys dreams of Rhaella. He can _feel_ how she cups his face, he can _see_ how she bends over him and he can _sense_ how she kisses his forehead, as if she’s trying to protect him. But, when he wakes up, he’s without her. 

He knows that all of those memories about her are fading away, but he’s clinging desperately to each of them because he doesn’t want to forget her. He’s living in terror of not being able to remember the sound of her voice, the beauty of her face, the warmth of her caress.  

Viserys who’s awake looks at Daenerys who’s asleep. _Daenerys is all that remains of Rhaella_. Viserys doesn’t even realize that he’s already crying as he watches Daenerys. 

“ _Mother_ ” the way Viserys’s voice shakes uncontrollably due to the tears is painful. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can hit me up on Tumblr. I'm always looking for friends and mutuals, especially if we share a passion for Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire.  
> I'm iksarai on Tumblr!
> 
> I hope you like it.


End file.
